When you have it all
by colfercrissgron
Summary: 15 year old Rachel has it all, perfect friends, perfect grades, perfect life. untill she meets a girl named Quinn and she falls madly in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey,  
first of all i want to thank you for reading this. it means a lot to me!  
if there any spelling mistakes, tell me!  
-

I step out of my bed and yawn.  
I take a look at my alarm clock only to see that it's 6 a.m, way too early but I just can't sleep anymore. I check my cellphone. No texts. Which is pretty normal for a Monday morning. Britanny and Santana always skip their 1st period every Monday because they simply don't want to wake up that early.  
I walk to the bathroom and take a look in the mirror.  
I don't like tired at all today, I look kind of pretty. I smile and grab a brush and brush my hair. I brush my teeth and put some make up on. 'Today is going to be a good day, I know it' I whispered to myself.

_second period, English class  
_  
I walk inside, to my surprise Brittany and Santana are already sitting there.  
'Hi Quinn' Santana says and she smiles. 'Santana, you look tired.' 'I am, my neighbors had a party last night and the music was so loud, i just couldn't sleep.' I raise an eyebrow. 'what?!'Santana snaps at me. 'You aren't going to tell me you didn't joined the party. 'No, I really didn't 'Good girl' And I pet her head like she's a dog.

Suddenly, something else catches my attention.  
A girl walks in to the classroom, she has beautiful long brown hair, hazel eyes and she wears a blue dress with orange and white stripes on it and a cute little bow in her hair. The girl is so beautiful, I've never seen someone or something so beautiful. 'Quinn, Quinnie? QUINN' 'oh eh what?' 'What were you looking at?' 'Oh, that girl, is she new?' 'I guess so, look at that dress she's wearing, 'it looks like it's made from my grandma's curtains.' Brittany and Santana both laugh, but I don't. 'That's not funny guys' 'Come on Quinn, seriously what's up with you?' 'Nothing, you guys should jut show some more respect towards people.' 'Jeez Quinn, you're grumpy.' 'I'm not.'


	2. Chapter 2 - Rachel

_second period, english class_

I enter the classroom, praying that i can sit next to someone who is nice.  
'it's your 1st day on this school, please make friends' i whisper to myself.  
I look around the classroom, everybody is talking to their friends.  
It looks impossible to make friends with someone in this classroom because it looks like they all got their group of friends. I kind of want to start crying right now, but I can't.  
when suddenly, something catches my attention. A girl, she's looking at me.  
She has green eyes and beautiful long blonde hair, she wears a white dress with black dots.  
She's smiling. Wow. I've never ever seen someone so beautiful.

All the seats next to her are already taken. I sigh, I just thought my day would get a little bit better.  
I walked to an empty chair and dropped my bag on the floor and sat down. But I couldn't, I just coulnd't go sit down and forget this girl. She's special. So i stood up and walked to the girl without even thinking about what i was going to say to her. ''Hi, uhh, I'm new here'' my cheeks turned red. shit, what was i doing. ''Okay, good for you then.'' said the girl with the dark brown and almost black hair. I ignored her, i just wanted to talk to the pretty girl, not her friends. ''I wasn't talking to you.'' The pretty girl raised an eyebrow. ''I was talking to her'' and i pointed to the pretty girl. ''Why her?!" said the brown haired girl. ''She seems much nicer than you do.'' ''Oh, uhh, thanks.'' Her cheeks turned red. I still had no idea what I was doing. There was an awkward silence. Shit. I need to say something. I reached out my hand, she shook it. ''Hi, I'm Rachel'' ''Hi, I'm Quinn'' Quinn, wow, a beautiful girl with a beautiful name. I really wanted to faint. She was just so pretty, and I was talking to her! She was shaking my hand! WOW


	3. Chapter 3 - Quinn

I was overwhelmed,  
this girl, I mean Rachel. (I've never heard such a beautiful name.)  
She just came up to me and started talking to me, and i'm just sitting here, saying... nothing.  
''Well okay, nice to meet you then.'' Rachel smiled and walked away. shit. i must say something. right. now. 'Rachel' she turns around 'yes' 'can i get uhh your number?' 'of course!' she was grinning from ear to ear. Santana started laughing. 'HER NUMBER?!' 'YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH THIS GIRL?' She started laughing even harder. I really wanted to punch Santana in the face right now, but i couldn't. 'San, seriously, shut the fuck up.' Santana shut her mouth and gave me a mean look. Santana wanted to say something mean again while i wrote my number on a note. But she couldn't because the school bell rang and the class started. I handed Rachel the note, 'here' 'thanks' we both smiled. I could feel her warm hand touch mine when i gave the note to her. i hope she still wants to be my friend after she saw how mean Santana can be. I actually hope she wants to be something more than friends.  
maybe lovers.

-  
sorry this part was kind of short but i didn't have a lot of time to write this  
I promise the next part will be longer!


	4. Chapter 4 - Rachel

I've been staring at her for the whole period, I hope she didn't notice though.  
The schoolbell rings which means this period is over.  
I'm glad about what happened, but I feel empty, empty without her.  
I walk towards the door deep in thoughts when i accidentally bump in to her.  
shit. 'Oh, I'm so sorry are you okay?' I think it hurted more for me than for her but I still apologise.  
Luckily she doesn't even seem angry. 'No, i'm fine, are you okay?' 'Yeah uh, totally' I giggle nervously.  
Is this really happening? Are we really talking right now? 'uhm, what class do you have this period?'  
'Oh, eh uhm, Spanish.' 'Oh do you know where the classroom is?' 'Yes thanks.' wait. did i just really said i know where it is. if i said no she'd probably have walked to with me. i feel kind of guilty right now. quinn smiles and is about to walk away. i can't just let her go. 'Quinn?' 'Yes?'  
'Can we uhm like' i'm struggling, the words just don't want to come out of my mouth properly.  
'can we what?' she giggles


	5. Chapter 5 - Quinn

'can we hang out after school? like if you do-' i don't even let her finish her sentence,  
'of course we can Rachel, I'd love to' I smile, I want to break down and cry, that's how happy I am at the moment. 'Do you know where I live?' 'no' she zips open her pink backpak and grabs a small piece of paper and a pen and writes her adress down. 'here you go' she smiles and hands it to me. 'Thank you, see you later' 'bye Quinn.' and we both walked to our classes.

I haven't seen her anymore since we said goodbye and I already miss her face.  
I can't stop thinking about her while I drive to her house. I wonder how her house looks like, how her room looks like, how her parents look (even though i wish they're not home) but especially if Rachel likes me back. Before I realize I already drove next Rachel's house, I turn around the car and look at the numbers on the houses. '49, this must be it'  
I stop the car but i don't get out of the car yet . I just sit there, and look at the house. 'beautiful' I whisper to myself.  
After a couple of minutes I get out of the car and walk towards the front door. I suddenly get extremely nervous.  
Even though how bad I want to see Rachel and want hang out with her I still want to get back to the car and go home.  
But I can't I promised her, and myself. I would never forgive myself if I'd just go home right now.  
I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell.


	6. Chapter 6 - Rachel

10000 times sorry for posting this chapter so late, i was so busy with school

I walk towards the door, my heart is beating so loudly, I barely hear anything.  
I open the door, I see her face and I almost pass out. I just realized that she's hanging out with me, only me. Me and her all alone. She's smiling at the ground. ''hey'' I say. ''hi Quinn'' she smiles and grins wickedly. I look behind her and I see her car, it's a small red one, typically Berry. 'Nice car!' 'thank you Quinn' she chuckles. I just can't describe the feeling I feel whenever she says my name. I get all warm up inside and her voice is so sexy and irresistible. I want to let her inside but I'm just really interested in her car. I'm really interested in everything of her. 'how long do you have that car'  
'um, about.. 4 months I think' it's so extremely sexy when she looks me in the eyes. 'oh so it's quite new?' I ask, not really expecting an answer because I just want to get her inside as quick as possible. 'anyways, come inside' I let her inside, she takes of her coat and wants to hang it on the coat hanger. 'oh you can give it to me' I take the coat from her and hang it on the coat hanger. She giggles.

We walk in to the living room. 'nice house' 'thank you' 'so.. you want something to drink?' 'sure' 'what do you want' ' a water please' a water please I repeated in my head. It sounded so cute. I walk towards the fridge while she's walking around the living room looking at the furniture and decorations on the wall.


End file.
